sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Rachael Langdon
)]] )]] Name: Rachael Langdon Gender: Female Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: ''' Writing and reading (especially high fantasy and speculative fiction), sketching (landscapes and building design), music (especially classical and metal), flute playing, law, yoga. '''Appearance: Rachael is only about 5'1" tall and weighs around 112 pounds. Her body is slim from yoga. Rachael often chooses more practical and comfortable clothing over anything stylish. She wears overly big sweaters and floor length skirts when it's cold, while in hot weather she will wear loose blouses, t-shirts, and skirts that reach her knees. She prefers to wear sneakers and usually carries her items in a large mail courier bag. Rachael's skin is blemish free and pale. She has an oval shaped face, a small nose, thin brown eyebrows, and green eyes. She rarely wears makeup unless at a formal event. She has long, chocolate brown hair that falls past her waist and tends to wear it in a braid or ponytail tied with green hair ribbons. She also likes to wear headbands behind her fringe bangs. Her ears are pierced, although she will only wear small studs. Rachael also has notably good and clean teeth, as she was diligent with her oral care young. She currently has braces. On the day of the trip, Rachael was wearing a light green blouse, a knee length black skirt, and black sneakers, with her hair tied in a braid and decorated with a green headband. Biography: Rachael Alma Langdon was born May 9th in Falls Church, Virginia. She was the second child of Aaron and Leanna Langdon, their first child being Rachael's sister Bridget, born four years earlier. Aaron was an architect who worked on local high rises and apartment complexes while Leanna was a music teacher at George Mason High School. Home life was average for young Rachael. Her parents doted on her as the baby of the family, but did not spoil her. She looked up to her big sister, who in turn was very kind to her, although their age difference did mean that Rachael had to accept that Bridget would sometimes rather play with kids her own age. Most of the time, Rachael would only speak if someone first spoke to her. At home, she would endeavor to stay out of the way of her parents and sister and quietly play make-believe or read on her own. As early as 5th grade, Aaron and Leanna began to worry that Rachael's shyness might have been a sign of some antisocial tendencies. While Rachael had a fine home life, she had trouble adjusting to situations without her parents or sister present. Rachael would often spend her time alone and away from other students, and needed significant teacher prompting to make her do otherwise. She had trouble approaching anyone she didn't know, and there were incidents of her not speaking in group projects and being thus ignored by her peers. A local psychologist they took her to concluded that she had Social Anxiety Disorder, he prescribed the SSRI medication sertraline to help calm the symptoms. Rachael showed significant improvement with the medication, though she remained poorly socialized and awkward despite improved willingness to interact with others. She came to use the medication regularly as she reported no notable side effects. Rachael's parents continued to try to get her involved in various activities and groups. They saw how much she enjoyed reading and writing, so they signed her up for a writing club at the Mary Riley Styles public library when she was eleven. Rachael flourished in the subject of writing. She had an active imagination cultivated from her long periods spent isolated, and she thus enjoyed writing about fantastic lands and whimsical characters. She would tend to spend her free time working on some writing projects, that she kept to herself or sometimes even showed to her family. The club also helped her make a few friends, as she found it easier to relate to kids with similar interests as her. Aaron and Leanna decided to not get too worried about Rachael's development. They hoped that their support and encouragement would allow her to attempt to get to know more people. Rachael's social life in school marginally began to improve as well. She was still reputed to be a loner, but she opened up some and more open-minded peers offered her some of their time.. Rachael opened up to her parents more, increasingly sharing her tween musings on daily problems and larger issues such as doubts she had about her abilities and plans for the future. While it was hard for Rachael to admit these things to her parents, she learned to trust her parents and tried to be open with them about anything that bothered her. Towards the end of eighth grade, Aaron decided to return to his hometown Denton to help care for his then sickly grandparents, and secured new job placements. At the time, Bridget intended to move on to undergraduate studies at the University of Virginia. Aaron, Leanna, and Rachael packed their bags and moved to Denton. The move was difficult for Rachael, who was sad to leave her friends and home behind. It took her a while to get comfortable in Denton, and she was quietly upset and anxious for most of the summer. She took up sketching at this point, to occupy her otherwise free time while she searched for local libraries. Even after she had books to read once more she found sketching to be meditative, though she stuck to people-free scenes as she thoroughly wanted to avoid the prickly business of sketching others and the permissions and consents possibly involved. She had the fortune to be noticed by one boy in particular, Daniel Whitten, who noticed her reading her first day of classes. He invited her to join and help start out the school’s Book Club. This one event and the social connections it earned her bolstered her confidence. She slowly worked up the courage to also join Creative Writing Club, and a Newspaper class her Sophomore year. It was in these clubs that she found most of her friends, though she was always closest to those she met in Book Club. Rachael began taking yoga in high school, first introduced by her mother through home tapes. She found she enjoyed being able to exercise and relax in a way that was soothing and also helped build her depressed confidence in her appearance over time. She began to take classes with her mother and at some point, was even able to take them by herself and thus fit them into her own schedule less awkwardly. Rachael's mother and Daniel also introduced her to a lot of music, as her taste began to solidify in high school. She moved away from generic radio pop and nursed an appreciation for classical and operatic music, with a preference for technically impressive eras such as baroque. That appreciation for music theory rich composition extended to metal, especially symphonic for its evocative nature of her favorite fictional genres. She uses playlists of these genres for workouts, and sometimes for moments in school when she’s more anxious to be by herself. Nowadays Rachael only gets to see Bridget during summer vacation, when Bridget temporarily comes back home. The two of them are quite close still. However, Bridget tends to spend a good amount of her vacation time interning and doing paralegal at a local law firm while preparing to move on to grad school, so Rachael still has to accept that her sister is quite busy during the break. In her Junior year Rachael got a relatively bold idea, and she acted on it after a few weeks. She shadowed her sister at work so she could spend time with her. In the process Rachael developed an appreciation for law, especially since it allowed her to talk more fluently with her sister. Rachael isn’t especially knowledgeable but she enjoys it for the support it wins her from her sister, and Rachael added laymen’s law books to her to-read lists and took AP government her Senior year, the only non English AP she ever dared try for. Rachael’s closeness with her parents also caused her to develop an interest in their careers over time. She began to study the things they’d bring home from work, using them to create conversations she could learn from and feel safe exploring her potential interests in. She built models and developed a knack for blueprint sketching from her father, embarrassed as she can sometimes be with mistakes brought on by her inadequate grasp of math. From her mother she studied more theory and started listening to music with a more critical ear and making compositions she’d show Daniel. Both parents encourage her, happy to see her interests growing and expanding as she ages. Rachael was asked to Junior prom by Daniel, and they had a good time. Afterward Daniel asked her to be his girlfriend, and while Rachael was taken aback at first with a few days she realized Daniel was important to her, a figure as comforting and safe for her as her own family. She accepted, nervous as usual but eager as well. Their relationship is a quiet one, and Rachael has been hesitant to publicize it in anyway, even to close friends. Rachael is at Daniel’s home often and vice versa, and she’s even begun playing the flute that he also plays, curious to explore making music and continue composing with her growing theory knowledge, and happy that she and Daniel share the skill in common and can give each other feedback, amateurish as Rachael’s flute playing is. Daniel recently encouraged Rachael to take to Tumblr, blogging, and forums to share her writing, and with his encouragement she’s developed an online presence attached to her work. Besides this she lurks, avoidant of expanding her presence in social media beyond what she feels comfortable with. In class, Rachael is well behaved and tries to be active enough to earn participation credit. When working with others, Rachael tries to be helpful, but is mostly reserved with her own opinion. She mostly avoids targeting from bullies and aggressive folk, for which she is grateful. Outside of school the family doctor recommended Rachael for cognitive therapy because he worries about her long term dependence on her anxiety medications. Rachael applied to Rutgers University, but she also applied to schools Daniel applied to and has been back and forth on following him, as she's nervous about making their relationship long distance. She hopes to become a novelist, but she has also considered teaching, graphic design, or music. She is on the A-B honor roll, doing well in classes like English and History, while not being as proficient in Science or Math. Advantages: Rachael is also a very quiet person who rarely attracts attention or notice, which might allow her to fly under the radar. She has a good eye for environmental detail and a strong imagination, which might afford her creative solutions to problems on island. Disadvantages: Rachael has trouble trusting or working with unfamiliar faces outside of her close circle of friends, something that might be a problem if she tries to ally with those classmates. She’s somewhat passive and dependent and might have difficulty taking matters into her own hands. Rachael also depends on medication for her anxiety issues and a lack of these pills can cause her to suffer withdrawal symptoms such as debilitating body pains and mood issues. Original Profile: '''Rachael Langdon (V5) '''Designated Number: Female Student No. 02 --- Designated Weapon: Heckler & Koch MP7 Conclusion Let's see... trust issues, check. Moodiness and dependency on medication, check. Potential snap case? I'd say so, if she can fire that gun without falling over! The above biography is as written by Cicada Nights. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled By: Cicada Nights Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Kris Hartmann 'Collected Weapons: ' Heckler & Koch MP7 (designated weapon, to Jonathan Lancer) 'Allies: 'Roy Benson, Jonathan Lancer, Dan Liu 'Enemies: 'Katarina Konipaski, Blaine Eno '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Rachael woke barely able to move from her spot near the cliffside fences, paralyzed by despairing thoughts and physical nausea from withdrawal from her medication. She tried to work up the courage to call out to the nearby Aria Samuels, but the angry yelling of Adonis Alba freaked her out and caused her to go into crying hysterics. She only barely calmed down as the other two boys converged around the sound of her sobbing and tried to calm her; even when she did calm she was still barely responsive. Aria tried to confirm that they were not playing and could team up, but Adonis was uncertain about the matter of trust and Rachael chose to agree in stutters. That got Aria annoyed, and he called them both out, leading Adonis' temper to flare. Rachael did not like that, and tried to back off but tripped over her own bag, leading the two boys to realize she had a gun. They turned on her and Rachael began to panic once more, she elected to 'defend' herself by pulling the gun on them, leading Adonis to outright run and Aria to negotiate for his life. Rachael was quick to let him go, and quicker to question herself, all while the nausea and general pain continued to mount, especially as she'd injured herself falling earlier. After slogging her way to a place she felt resting Rachael encountered something far worse, a Katarina Konipaski actively trying to shoot her. Katarina announced herself with a simple 'hey' and a bullet to the shoulder, which miraculously recoiled and only grazed. Rachael was on the ground pleading and sobbing and reasoning with herself that she wasn't prepared to become a killer to defend herself, and Katarina prepared to end it. Instinct took over - Rachael broke her own knuckles punching Katarina back, then she went for her gun and began to fire while Katarina took cover. The two engaged in a brief gunfight until Katarina retreated while Rachael continued to waste bullets shooting in a maddened frenzy of desperation, shooting even without bullets in the cartridge. She collapsed onto all fours but had little time to rest, as now she was under attack by Blaine Eno, who kicked her down but lost his balance in the process, enough for Rachael to grab her gun and a few cartridges and retreat while shooting and screaming for her life. The chase carried them southwards over the island, Blaine refusing to give up even as Rachael took more shots at him. Eventually she lost when she took a moment by the showers, thinking she'd finally lost him. He tackled her down with hands to her throat, and she clawed at him and herself for freedom but once more she was beginning to falter. Even as she once more prepared to give up, she found a second wind, grabbing her fallen gun while Blaine was distracted and shooting, wounding Blaine in the shoulder and forcing him to retreat. Alone Rachael lay vulnerable for a few minutes before dragging herself into the showers building. She contemplated the loss of her supplies, what she could say to the camera, and throwing her gun away. She said nothing and moved on with her gun still loaded. The morning of the next day as announcements came she was poking around the door of the mess hall when she heard voices inside and tried to retreat but fell over herself. This drew the attention of those inside, Roy Benson, Dan Liu, and Jonathan Lancer. Roy went to investigate and found Rachael on the ground. He made an attempt to quip at her, but she remained unresponsive until Johnny approached. Johnny was a friend, but Rachael's battered and paranoid state caused her to resist when he tried to hug and comfort her, and she ran away once again. The three boys pursued, as Johnny was now very worried for her. Rachael ran back into the woods and collapsed, where Roy was the first to catch up to her. He was brusque but tried to be at least tokenly friendly. Once Johnny and Dan caught up, Johnny gently inquired about what had happened to Rachael. She apologized but otherwise offered little as a response, sitting weakly and fighting unconsciousness. Their meeting was interrupted by Irene Djezari, who was friendly on the surface but whose erratic behavior and armed state but Roy on the alert. Roy and Irene quickly got into an argument, during which Rachael tried to slip away, stating that she couldn't trust anyone. This further annoyed Irene, and her reaction of waving her weapon around drew further ire from Roy. While everyone's attention was on the escalating argument, Rachael retreated, leaving her gun behind. Rachael stumbled across the island for an undetermined time until she found Kris Hartmann and Keiji Tanaka at the old warehouse. Kris approached her and quietly questioned what had happened to her, and Rachael hesitantly responded in turn. Kris was calm and gradually welcomed Rachael closer until they embraced, and she comforted Rachael with a few words before quietly beginning to choke her. Rachael didn't struggle, musing on a few things and finally accepting the end of her life. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''This girl collapsed in so many people's arms that she could be a Renaissance depiction of Jesus Christ. Jesus Christ. '''Memorable Quotes: ''"I... (...) I trust all of you... 'Cause.. Irene's... a good friend. And so is Johnny...(...) But at the same time... I don't trust any of you.. Sorry..."'' - Rachael summing up her mindset after her ordeal on the island. Other/Trivia *Rachael's death marked the halfway point of Second Chances V2. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Rachael, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: *Through the Dreamers, We Hear the Hum. They Say “Come On, Come On, Let’s Go.” Pregame: *Torn Jeans and Prom Queens *It's An Inky Dinky Doo Da Lunchtime Second Chances V2: *Sad Tunes *Victim, Victim, Honey You're My Fifth One *shallow breaths *Á×´Â ³²ÀÚ °È±âÀÇ »ó� *ÐǮȝ ꟼ cᵙ⏚Ș *an initial stain of color painted on a ground *wAtCH thIS giRl gEt SokAiNg wET *I'm Looking For a Place to Start, But Everything Feels So Different Now *waste of words *Evil Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Rachael Langdon. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters